


空白

by snailgary



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailgary/pseuds/snailgary
Summary: 作者不是我，是十四小可爱❤️





	空白

**Author's Note:**

> 作者不是我，是十四小可爱❤️

刘昊然噼里啪啦地从椅子上蹦起来，连累一堆餐盘碗筷掉地上，声音大得整个剧组都静止一瞬往这边望。

混乱的起因和受害者吴磊同学（他正好站刘昊然背后，被踩了一脚新买的白鞋又被撞得一屁股坐地下），傻愣愣地抬头看人，脸上惯常的笑快要挂不住。

天地良心，他就只是拿手去冰刘昊然脖子而已——冬天常有的小恶作剧，冤冤相报乐此不疲。他哪儿知道刘昊然怎么今天就这么大反应啊。

>>>

刘昊然昨晚上做了一梦，噩梦，醒了心里面都难受不行的那种。

他梦到吴磊和他亡命天涯。

真是亡命天涯，一点儿影视剧里的疯狂浪漫都没，就逃命，特焦虑地逃命，好不容易中途梦缓下来感觉没什么危险的时候，吴磊还气他，见着路边游戏厅就想拉着刘昊然一起进去玩游戏，可把人给气的半死——饭都要没钱吃了你还想打游戏？

梦就是没道理，画面一转就是法庭，他俩被抓着了，被告席上却只有吴磊一个人，高高瘦瘦，条纹服穿着空荡荡，嘴上起皮了，还挂着笑。

刘昊然成了法官，居高临下地坐着，白色卷毛假发有点重。

他焦虑了整个梦境，因为对被抓捕的恐惧，现在明明脱了险境，焦虑反而更甚，因为自己高坐安地。

他们是同谋，是共犯，刚还把命系在一起东躲西藏疲惫不堪地求一条生路，现在自己莫名其妙地得了一条生路，路上却没有吴磊同行。

大概是兄弟义气，少年人的通病，为了些虚无缥缈的东西一瞬间豪情万丈命都看轻，他觉得自己应该和吴磊站在一块儿。

不能动，任他灵魂如何别扭挣扎，肉身岿然不动。

“我认罪。”吴磊在下边儿说，对着他说，眼神望过来，三月春风起春水盛，睡够了的小狐狸跑出来舒展身体追逐春光，他还如此年轻，年少时光正好，因为常笑眼角有细小的纹路，眼睛干净又灵气，犹如初见的狡黠。

刘昊然一瞬间静下来，几乎也要跟着露出个笑，嘴角勾一半却又惊恐地僵住——吴磊哭了。刘昊然活这么大第一次见有人能哭得这么利落这么符合小说描写，演员演戏似的哗一下就出眼泪，圆滚滚豆大泪珠荷叶滚露水一样滚下来，吓得他脑子一懵。

手上也一凉，他低头去看，眼睛缓慢眨一眨，没跟上思路似的，看到那滴眼泪落到他自己手臂上。

他现在如愿站在被告席上了，却没如愿和朋友统一战线。吴磊和他交换位置，俯首看他，神情近乎怜悯，开口是问句末尾却该加个句号：“你也会认的，对吧？”

对吧。

认什么啊认，他终于从梦境挣扎出来后满心疲惫和黑人问号，什么破梦。

小破崽子，梦里也不让人安生。

那滴眼泪真凉，凉进骨头里浸着冷。就跟刚吴磊的手一样冷。

>>>

冬天让人不想动，即使刘昊然是个年轻的小火炉，也不愿意无谓地发暖发热。休息的时候就赶紧批上羽绒服坐着烤火，刷刷微博或是看看剧本。

热门里有时候会突然出现他自己，不是本人也不是粉丝，正面形象，某些有影响力的营销号发的他和别人的动图或视频，人们对于把好看的人放在一起总有些宽容和热情，比如他和某些女明星，他和某个少年团，他和吴磊。

说起吴磊，吴磊也是热门常客，而他和吴磊又实在是有些撞，上面那串比如把主语从刘昊然换成吴磊也是没问题的，连“年下小狼狗”这个标签都是他俩共用。

——那如果他俩在一起呢，他突然想到。如果他俩在一起，谁是小狼狗？

那当然是我吧。他给了自己一个答案，我比他高。

想着又在周围环视一圈，果然看到吴磊笑意盈盈和人聊天，眼尾弯弯月牙皎皎，月光清亮照人心里，见着人了，目测一下，眯着眼看半天，满意了。

我果然比他高。

>>>

双男主剧大多免不了撕一番，热度上来了又固粉，惯用手法。不过这次剧方似乎不打算靠这个炒热度，改走兄弟情深路线，两位主角剧中苦衷难诉相爱相杀，剧外一见如故相亲相爱。

纷纷扬扬飘荡雪中年轻的身体扭在一起打闹翻腾放声大笑的场景太过美好，生机和欢欣透过屏幕满溢出来，忍不住随着他们一起笑。

大方向是这样，谁要是对着嘲一句，总能引得大批路人七嘴八舌再怼回来。

记者顺应民意，常年打交道脸熟的笑眯眯打趣问：“昊然，拍戏时间和吴磊之间有什么好玩的故事吗？”

刘昊然听了就也笑，“有啊。”

有啊，多的是。随意摘一些无关痛痒小片段捅出去，眼底笑意温和得体再带点儿小得意，任务圆满完成。

也有不能说的，谁都不能说，唯一的同谋面前最好也不要再提起，闲来无事自己把它翻出来咀嚼回忆，好吃但不过瘾的甜。

酒店房间，盘腿对戏，最后一颗大白兔奶糖。

刘昊然手脚快，扑过去抢着了就叼嘴里，故意上下牙咬着给人看，不过抢了一颗糖，高兴得跟什么似的，摇头晃脑就差跳舞，凑着脸过去故意讨人厌。

倒把自己给讨傻了。

他不想承认那是一个吻，也不能不承认那是一个吻。

可不是一个吻它还能是什么呢？那既不是云，也不是棉花糖，更不是花瓣，那是吴磊的嘴唇，嘴唇接触牙齿磕碰，明明完美符合定义，四舍五入还能当个法式热吻。

不能算是普通事儿，完了第一反应都是去看酒店窗帘拉好没有，开玩笑，刚那一幕要是不走运被狗仔拍到了，他俩热搜榜上挂一天保底绝对的。

转过头来对视一眼又仿佛不过寻常打闹，弯了眼笑嘻嘻，又低头看了剧本来对戏。

心底却总有细微火苗压不下去，几乎带得人焦躁。笑个屁。小刘昊然在心里恶声恶气，恨恨踢了一脚。

>>>

“刘昊yan！玩雪去不？”

“不玩。你去吧。”刘昊然蔫儿答答的。

“你怎么啦？”吴磊中气十足，凑过来看他脸色，“我看看，哎呦，怎么这么憔悴呢，是没浇水还是没晒太阳啊。”

都不是，刘昊然心里翻个白眼儿，您别老来我梦里赖着就行了谢谢。

你老来我梦里干嘛呀。刘昊然直着眼睛发愣，面包软，咬到他嘴里倒让人怀疑是在嚼骨头，看着都腮帮子累。都说咱俩走的一个路子，可一条路那也是俩道儿啊，中间一条分割线天堑鸿沟，你走你的我走我的，井水不犯河水，多好。你非一个劲儿要往我这儿跑，你倒是高兴，可我怎么办。

我能拿你怎么办。

>>>

“你认罪吗？”小皇帝矜雅高贵，遍地的血一丝未脏污他华贵袍服，眼眸低垂面冠如玉，他刚推开了侍从的伞，干干净净站在雪中，细雪慢悠悠堆到他发梢肩膀，飘到他眼睫，又被热气暖化，细小水珠晶莹剔透，一眨就上下牵连，恍惚几乎令人疑心他哭过。

刘昊然现在确实很恍惚，他挺喜欢拍戏，一般都精力集中兴奋异常，这时却总被那个梦拉着回不来。

他看着吴磊，总有些长久未见的错觉，然而他俩对手戏之多，想不见都难。

但也不能完全算错觉，毕竟除了拍戏，他们已经有一阵子没对话了，正面碰上都少。也不用多刻意，拍戏本来就累，不费劲去联络自然就交往少。

存在感倒是不低，小助理活泼开朗精力旺盛，跟了他一段时间，偶尔八卦问一句，“你和吴磊吵架啦？”那表情，一时让刘昊然分不清她到底是想得个肯定答案还是否定的。

是啊，他幽幽想，因为一颗奶糖，你信不？

不是酒店里的那一颗，是另一颗。虽然共同点是都是最后一颗。

他刚把糖纸剥下来塞嘴里就听到背后问，“老刘，你那糖呢，给我一颗。”

吴磊的声音。

刘昊然转脖子跟机器人生锈似的，一顿一顿，牙咬在糖上犹犹豫豫不敢使劲儿。

“没了。”他含混说，特心虚。

吴磊眼神一下就冷下来，温度跟外边儿零下几度天气差不多，冻得人没忍住打一哆嗦。

其实他这气生得莫名其妙完全不占理，但刘昊然不知道是被冻傻了还是怎么着，缩缩脖子，一点儿没往据理力争怼回去的意思，第一反应就想掏出手机在淘宝上给对面那位爷定个一卡车的糖堆他房里去以表诚意。

奈何在他行动之前吴磊已经转身走了。

>>>

现在他突然觉得委屈，你凭什么啊。

你这个人，平日里拉扯我还不够，梦你也得掺一脚，对着所有人你都温柔好说话情商高，唯独我，你唯独对我莫名其妙，莫名其妙给我一颗糖，莫名其妙下我一场雪，坏脾气小性子一股脑儿全塞我这儿，你凭什么。

你不过就是仗着我喜欢你。

“我认。”刘昊然举起手，“我认罪。”

不是那个遭人陷害退敌沙场却被上位者赐死，固执己见死不认罪的少年将军，是刘昊然，弯起眉眼全是无奈笑意。

导演卡一声，“昊然啊你这儿词错啦！”

两位男主没一个理他，刘昊然还盯着吴磊，我认罪。他一字一顿比口型。

我认啦。我喜欢你，口袋里的糖都是你的。


End file.
